godzillafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Drallante
Drallante is a grass dragon kaiju that was created in 100,000,00 B.C. Drallante, in his final form, has a long neck with a dragon head with 3 spikes. He has grass tentacles, wings, 2 feet, and 1 tail. he is 70 meters tall, and 100 meters head to tail. Drallante's name composes of Dra and llante. "Dra" is the first half of Dragon, and "llante" means plant, so Drallante's name means "Plant Dragon". On a remote island in the pacific ocean, a group of scientist went to the island on a expedition. The island was filled with plants and giant flowers. The scientist soon found out that the plants were alive, and the plants killed all the scientists, but one, named "Braedon Tukao". Braedon ran into a cave where he found a giant monster that looked like a grassy worm. The worm followed Braedon as he ran to his jet and flew away. Hours later, the larva followed Braedon to Galveston Texas, and when the larva come on shore, the larva started destroying Galveston bay. 20 minutes later, the United States Military sent 5 tanks to deal with the monster. The larva shot a grassy web from its pinchers, and the tanks were covered in grassy silky. The United States Government discussed the monster, and decided to send 3 stealth bombers to drop some bombs on the monster, when the dropped the bombs, the larva felt malevolent, and quickly formed into its 2nd form. It shot more webs, with a lighting beam from its eye. The bombers where destroyed, and the monster continued on. More tanks and bombers were sent, and it was not harmed. 7 hours after the attack, Galveston was in ruins, and Drallante went out into the sea. The United States Government and the Japanese Government teamed up, the Japanese Government told the U.S Government about the previous Godzilla attack they had in 2016. They suggested the U.S drop a H-Bomb on the monster and it will die. They agreed, and quickly located the monster. They dropped the bomb, but it come out with its final form, unharmed. It quickly attack the squad and went straight to downtown Austin Texas. It was destroying most of the city. Meanwhile, the Japanese Government decided to help the U.S by sending multiple J.S.D.F forces, and one of their super weapons, called M.O.G.E.R.A. When they launched it, it went sent straight to Austin to deal with the monster. M.O.G.E.R.A shot freeze beams at the monster, and it froze the monster. The monster quickly escaped the ice and shot a fire beam at M.O.G.E.R.A and burned his head off. The new monster was over powered, and continued with its rampage. Soon after, the monster was confronted by a unknown monster and retreated to the sea, and disappeared. Abilities Drallante's abilities include: Eye lighting beams, fire, and grassy silk webs. Strengths Drallante's strengths include: Bombs, and water. Weaknesses Drallante's weaknesses include: Fire, and electricity. But can quickly regenerate. Name in Japanese ドリアンテ (Or prononused in Japanese: Doriante)